Some Pairings Are Only Worth A Drabble
by Polodo
Summary: Hayate the Combat Butler has tons of possible pairings. Some are better than other. Some have epics written about them that stand the test of time. Some, a simple one-shot. And then there are these, the pairings so wrong that only 100 words can be squeezed from them. These are their stories. Certain stories T. Completed. Hayate and Shiori used because they were most used characters
1. Told Ya So, HayatexRisa

Honestly, Miki didn't think Risa was being serious when she said what she said. Just some passing sarcasm or at best a hopeful thought.

But, somehow, she was right.

Izumi, wide eyed, asked, "Is this really happening?"

Miki only nodded. "To think, of all the things for Risa to be right about…"

Hayate poured some tea for Risa and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Oh how I love you so, Risa. You're more beautiful than the ocean, whose glittery waves crash upon the shore with such glamour."

Risa smirked at the gawking girls.

"Told ya so."


	2. Diligence, KotetsuxHayate

_Diligence_, Kotetsu thought to himself. _Diligence truly is the key to love. Had I not survived all of Hayate's rejections and pursued him indefinitely, he would have never admitted a hidden fascination for me._

As Hayate laid his head on Kotetsu's shoulder, Kotetsu couldn't help but ask, "Could you put on the maid uniform, again?"

Hayate's blush replied, "Hey, don't bring up such embarrassing things. But if you insist."

Izumi apologized to Nagi, both watching secretly, "I'm sorry; he's a bad representative of the Segawa Family."

She didn't notice Nagi's nosebleed.


	3. For Science, MechaButlerxShiori

Shiori was surprised. She had heard that there was a robot butler out there that was better than Eight. Surely there was no possible way to fit in more missiles in a robot than she had tried. There just wasn't enough logical space.

She had to meet this butler. For purely scientific reasons.

Imagine her surprise when she met the butler, Mecha-Butler 13. Even more so when she found out he had _no_ weapons.

_But, how is it possible?_ She thought.

This required more research. As such, she did the only logical thing.

She dated it. For science.


	4. The Side She Fell For, HinagikuxHermione

Hinagiku didn't fall for Hayate. She didn't fall for his cool side, his loyal side, his serious side, his unlucky side.

But the side she fell madly in love with?

Hermione.

"Uh… Hina-san?" asked Hayate in idol's clothes. "Can I take these off now?"

She smirked. "Why would I let you do that, Hermione?"

Hayate's face blanched. _Why is she calling me by my alter ego's name?_

She laughed as she caressed the crossdresser's skin. "As if I would let you, my beautiful Hermione, turn back into _him_."

Hayate went wide-eyed. _Crap._


	5. An Odd Couple, GilbertxYukiji

"So, how do you like my new boyfriend?" Yukiji boasted to her sister as she strutted out with her 'stud', Gilbert.

Hinagiku could only stare in awe. Not the jealous awe her sister was interpreting, but an 'of all people she could find, she found _this_' kind instead.

Yukiji continued, "What is there not to love? He has connections to the San-zenin family, he's cute, and I heard he used to be a lifesaver?"

He gave her a cheesy smile and said, "Hey, wanna go to Australia with me?"

"And free international travel! Boo-yah!"

Hinagiku almost gagged.


	6. Club Activities, WataruxMiki

Although Wataru was the head of the Video Research & Analysis club, he knew no one was serious about it. It was impossible to convince them, so he didn't bother.

"So, how do you make such good videos, anyways," Miki surprisingly asked him.

Was one of the three idiots taking up an interest in the club? Was there a glimmer of hope here? Wataru smiled.

He started teaching her how to make such good videos, giving every detail possible. Soon they began to hang out a lot.

People still aren't sure how they ended up dating, but they did.


	7. Teaching Methods, NonoharaxMaria

"Masters can be such spoiled brats sometimes," Nonohara sighed as he watched Azumamiya run from Nagi's wrath.

"Well, it's our job to cultivate them into better people," Maria replied.

He stood up. "Which is what I shall be doing, if you'll excuse me."

Maria watched the butler "teach" his master, and noted how effective it was. It was one of the reasons she liked him so much; he knew the most effective methods to guiding his master and wasn't afraid to use them.

He returned, dusting off his hands. "Now, where were we?"

She smirked, "Right here," and kissed him.


	8. Massage's Messages, HayatexChiharu

People say that foot massages are the way someone tells someone else they like them in a discreet way; you know it, the massaged know it, but most others don't. But this isn't P*lp Fiction.

Chiharu still applied this theory to shoulder massages. If she got Hayate to give her a massage at least once a week, she was sure that she would establish a connection with him.

As Hayate finished the night's massage, Chiharu looked up and thanked, "You did great, Hayate-kun."

She proceeded to kiss him on the lips. Her theory was proven.


	9. Hamburgers, MachinaxSakuya

"Nagi and the others are having a party at the hotel, so we can go there. There are plenty of ingredients there, so I can make you a bunch of hamburgers. We don't need to fight. Instead we can do this and get along."

Machina couldn't argue with this. After all, his previous owner was being mean. He didn't like her anymore. But this girl was nice. She made sure he was okay and offered hamburgers.

When he tasted the hamburgers that she helped make, he could only say:

"I love you!"

Sakuya surprisingly concurred with this.


	10. Manga Break, HayatexBritney

"Hayate-senpai!" The very masculine teenager Brittney yelled. "I have come to confess my undying love for you!"

"Ah hah ha," The ever so suave Hayate replied. "I knew that you would someday. I, also, have come to show my love for you!"

"Oooh, Hayate!" She swooned.

"Now, let us show our love for each other by making out!"

"Yes, we must!"

The two characters fell under the panel, leaving only a heart to rise up between the two.

* * *

Nagi looked down at the manga, disturbed by what she drew.

"Hey Maria? I think I need a break from manga…"


	11. Manufactured Love, MechaButlerxEight

Search feeling: Love

Analyzing…

Analyzing…

Analysis complete.

Synthesizing "love".

Love between robots is a very weird thing to see. People always say that love is something that couldn't be explained, impossible to manufacture.

Yet Eight and Mecha-Butler 13 had found a way to mechanically reproduce it.

Executing: love.

"My dear Eight-sama, there is no greater feeling on the Earth than there is when I'm with you."

The orange robot produced a red hue and responded, "Aw, Mechie, you're making my bolts rattle."

Shiori got up from her work station with a bemused expression. _What other impossibilities should I do today?_


	12. Consolation, MikixHinagiku

"I blew it," Hinagiku cried into Miki's chest. "Hayate asked me out. I won. And I turned it down."

"It's okay, it's okay," Miki consoled. "Hayata-kun isn't worthy of your love. Deep down you knew that. That's why you turned down his love."

"Then why am I crying so much?!"

Miki was jealous of the situation. Here was a crying Hinagiku, who came to her for consolation. She smiled; this was an event she could take control of.

"It's because you haven't found someone worthy yet.

She sat Hinagiku down. "Let me show you how someone worthy would treat you..."


	13. A Better Maid, PriestxSaki

Linn Regiostar knew when he wasn't wanted, he just didn't want to leave Maria, a girl with a maid aura never seen before. But when Hayate mentioned that there was someone who had a greater aura, the ghost left to find "Saki" immediately.

_A video rental store?_ He questioned when he arrived where Hayate sent him. _Is this some kind of joke?_

But then he saw the clumsy maid. The aura level matched G*ku's. He couldn't believe such a person existed.

Saki couldn't see him, but smiled at the presence of another maid admirer.


	14. Attracting Auras, AzumamiyaxAyumu

With the auras of a chipmunk and a hamster, one would think the two wouldn't get along at all. But it turned out to be just the opposite.

Within seconds of meeting each other, Ayumu and Azumamiya were all over each other on the floor of the mangaka's apartment.

Hayate gawked at the situation, arm instinctively barring Nagi's eyes as she jumped around, trying to get a good view of the steamy encounter.

Meanwhile, Ashibashi assessed the situation. "Maybe that's what my manga needs next: teens suddenly making out..."

"Come off it, Hayate! Just one peek?" Nagi pleaded Hayate.

"No!"


	15. Games, NagixAlice

Once again, Nagi was left at the apartment by everyone. The only one who stayed behind was Alice, who sat beside her.

Nagi groaned, "I'm mad at Hayate."

Alice agreed, "Yeah. Me too."

"He needs to stop leaving me behind."

"Yeah. He should."

Nagi looked grumpily at the kid. "You need to stop agreeing with me."

"I should."

"But while you're at it, I'm the best."

"Yes you are."

"As is my manga."

"Your manga is the best."

Nagi liked this game.

"Ya know, I like you."

"I like you, too."

Alice kissed her, thinking, _This was a fun game._


	16. Fumi's Quest For Love, HayatexFumi

"Sharna-chan!"

The Indian girl looked up in reply. "Yes Fumi?"

"I require a boyfriend!" The girl exclaim, fist slamming into the lunch table.

"Well good for you."

Fumi stroked her chin in thought. "He can't just be any boyfriend, though. He must be the best of all boyfriends! Loyal to no end! Charming beyond belief! Built like Gund*m, and preferably 168 centimeters tall with blood type A!"

"Oddly specific."

Fumi smirked in reply. "Only the best for me." She then stooped low. "Now, where is he…"

Hayate happened to walk by. "Ah hello, Fumi-sa-"

"Congratulations! You're my new boyfriend!"

"…What?"


	17. Drunken Teaching, ShiorixYukiji

Even when Shiori was promoted above Yukiji, she still went out with her every other week for training. Almost invariably at a pub. Not that she minded, of course; for her it was a great learning environment.

"You see," Yukiji slurred. "This, now _thiiiis_ is the best sake."

Shiori never learned anything about education, but she learned a bit about life, and a little bit about Yukiji, too. Enough to make a small crush form.

The sloshed teacher leaned into Shiori, mumbling, "_Heeeeyyy, _Shiori. I like. No, I_ luurrrvvvv_ you."

Shiori blushed. Yukiji always did do her best teaching drunk.


	18. Practice, RukaxAyumu

"Ayumu!" Ruka called across rooms in the apartment. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Ayumu nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"You know how you said that if I needed anything, you would help me?"

Nishisawa didn't like where this was going. Last time she asked if she should confess to Hayate. Who knew what she would try this time. _I need to make sure this isn't serious!_

She scratched the back of her head. "Ya… why?"

Ruka faintly blushed. "I want to practice going on dates before asking Hayate on one. So… will you go on one with me?"


	19. A Little Fun, HayatexYozora

Yozora's objective was completed; the coffin was destroyed. The threat of the butler wasn't likely anymore.

So why return?

Because it was time to have a little fun.

She hid outside the apartment's walls. While Isumi's protection field was a simple task to disable, Yozora couldn't make her presence known breaking it. She didn't mind waiting outside.

Finally, the target was leaving the building to buy groceries. He waved goodbye and walked around the corner, out of sight.

In a flash, Yozora had him tied up against the wall. Time for a little fun.


	20. Creepy Manga, BritneyxNagi

The ghost of Britney's first day dead was spent trying to figure out why she was a ghost. After all, a magical girl like her doesn't often die of a run over pinky, let alone not immediately move on into the afterlife.

_Maybe I'm supposed to find my love,_ she reasoned.

Like any magical girl, she was swarmed by boys, all wanting to be her boyfriend, but she never felt any connection to them.

_Then what about a girl…_

And lo, from her ghostly eyes she saw a beautiful pigtailed girl…

Nagi once again slammed shut her book.

_TOO CREEPY._


	21. Friday Night, KaoruxShiori

Kaoru sighed, continuing to put together his latest Gund*am model. Once again he found himself by himself on a Friday night. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed a date!

He opened up his cell and dialed in Yukiji's number.

_Call._

...he ends the call before he even gets the dialing tone.

_Great!_ Kaoru bullied himself. _Not even now can I ask her out. What kind of a loser am I?!_

_Perhaps I need to start with someone else_, he contemplated, as he picked up the phone once again.

"Hey, Shiori? It's Kaoru. Are you up for some fun tonight?"


	22. Feline Foil Fix, WataruxIzumi

Wataru was not the first one people would suspect a cat lover, but Saki would affirm this, while being disappointed in herself for being allergic to them.

When Izumi found out about this fact, she was intrigued. The former president was a cat lover? She squeed; cats were very cute. But he couldn't own one. What could she do?

_Ooh! I know just the thing._

Wataru didn't not expect the purple-headed girl to come into the store.

"I have something for you," she said, pulling out one of her beloved kitty plushies.

"...I don't like plushies." His blush told otherwise.


	23. How It's Done, HayatexSharna

"Fumi didn't fail," Fumi cried to Sharna. "She only decided not to break the poor boy's heart!"

The Indian girl's branded look of contempt replied to this blatant lie. "Instead of lying to me, how about letting me show you how it's done."

"Wait, what are you talking about?!" But Sharna had already gone up to the butler.

In the blink of an eye, she went full moe, tugging on Hayate's sleeve, gaining his attention.

"...Butler-san, there's something I need to tell you." Sharna whispered, then stole a kiss.

Fumi was in awe. This is the performance of a master.


	24. Little President, ShiorixMaria

Shiori was glad to be part of Hakuou again, but immediately after she joined the staff, she had felt that something wasn't right.

For a long while, she couldn't place her finger on it. Sure students had changed, and some styles as well, but that wasn't what was strange.

One day, it hit her.

It was the little president! Without her cuteness, everything just seems off.

_I know what I should do!_ She thought. _I should write her a heartfelt letter!_

So she did.

* * *

Maria looked at the letter, sighing. _Yet another creepy love letter from Shiori..._


	25. Didn't Know, AzumamiyaxHinagiku

Azumamiya didn't know that Hinagiku was dared by Miki and Risa to ask out a boy at Hakuou. The two implied this heavily at Hayate, just to get a kick out of hearing her stumble words at the butler. They weren't expecting her fired up attitude and her unbreaking determination.

Azumamiya didn't know about her loophole; a way for Hinagiku to get out of asking Hayate. The two idiots knew of it; they just weren't expecting her to take it.

No, he knew none of that. All he knew was that Katsura Hinagiku asked him out. And he said yes.


	26. Precautions, HayatexAika

Aika was very picky where she and her date sat at the restaurant. Even though her date thought these precautions unneeded, she still insisted on him sitting behind the plant.

He really felt sheepish when Aika was right, and Chiharu and Nagi _had_ come to the restaurant. He never understood how she was able to predict such things.

"Ah, thanks Aika-san for hiding me," the boy said, scratching his head. "It would be trouble if they found out."

"It's no problem, I had a lot of fun," she said happily.

Hayate nodded. "Me too. We need to do this again."


	27. Sibling Rivalry, SegawasxHayate

Tension was high in the Segawa household, as Izumi's crush on Hayate became apparent. This did not go over well with her brother, as they had confronted each other. It didn't end well.

"You aren't allowed to have my Hayate," Kotetsu said. "I admitted my love first!"

"But I'm allowed to love Hayata-kun!" Izumi countered. "You're a guy! He's mine by default!"

If it weren't for Miki, this probably would've gone on forever. But they both agreed, happy with the idea she gave.

What was that suggestion?

"Instead of fighting over who gets Hayate, why not _both _just have him?"


	28. Maids Night Out, SakixMaria

Saki was done. She was a twenty-one year old girl and all she had done for her life was be a maid to an, although cute, young boy. She wanted to have fun with her life before she was too old, yet all she had done was work.

So she decided she needed a day off to go wild.

She couldn't do this alone, though. She needed someone to have fun with, live a little, have a couple drinks.

She knew just the person to call.

"Hey, Maria. Isn't it time we had a 'Maids Night Out'?"


	29. The Chase, WataruxFumi

An accidental slip of words. An "I love you", said nonchalantly. He didn't even know if he meant it or not, or what even caused the words utterance, but it was said nonetheless.

And Wataru was going to pay for it dearly.

Currently, he was on the run, checking behind him and ducking out of sight into his video rental store.

Unfortunately, not soon enough, as the female pursuer marched in seconds later. Her eyes darted around, ultimately finding him cowering under the checkout counter. A grin formed on her face.

"Finally, Fumi has found her new cute shota boyfriend!"


	30. Manga Editing, BritneyxKayura

Nagi always had Kayura double-check her doushinji's progress. The girl had seen so many mangas and pitched good ideas that Nagi couldn't _not _use this valuable resource.

Kayura flipped through Nagi's draft, mumbling, "What is this missing? I know there's something, but what..."

Her eyes lit up. "I know! It's missing yuri!"

Nagi gawked. "Yuri?!"

"Of course! All heroines today are falling for the nearest boy. But your manga must be different!"

Nagi shuddered, recalling something similar that scarred her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Kayura, looked around then added. "Also, can you make it me? 'Cause Britney is _hooottt_..."


	31. Cloning, HayatexHermione

Hayate had to know what all the fuss was about Hermoine. Every girl around him squealed, fangirling at the sigh when he turned into "her", and it even fooled Kotetsu, into loving "her".

So he had an odd request for Isumi.

"It's possible..." the girl said, thinking about it. "But do you really want me to make a clone of you?"

"No." Hayate answered. "Of Hermione."

"O...kay." The girl replied as she attempted her magic.

She played one of her cards, making two Hayates, one in crossdressing garb.

Of all the possible reactions, Hayate was not expecting to love "her".


	32. Good Investments, MechaButlerxAyumu

When Shiori had created Mecha Butler 13, she knew it was time well used, considering that she sold it to the San'zenin family for tons.

But she didn't realize how lucrative it actually was.

After she had sent him to the manor, she had received many requests for a robo-butler of the same model. Rich girls loved it, especially one in Hakuou High.

But why?

She couldn't figure it out until a girl that reminded Shiori of hamster walked in, saying, "I want a Robot Hayate!"

Hayate...?

Oh, him...

Shiori would be sure to thank him for making her millions.


	33. MXnster HXnter, NagixChiharu

Hayate would never understand some things, one being the bond a video game could make. It could make... strange things happen.

Like Nagi and Chiharu starting to date; definitely strange.

When he confronted her about this, Nagi suddenly got prideful and longing, looking back into the past. "You just don't know what it's like... On that day in M*nster Hunter, we fought together, hunted together, thrived together. After those kinds of experiences, I can't not be with her."

Hayate sweatdropped. "But it's just a game, mila-"

"Like Hell it's just a game!" Nagi roared.

Hayate would _never _understand some things...


	34. Change His Mind, KotetsuxRisa

When Kotetsu came out with the world that he was Hayate-sexual, there was a few girls who had to cry themselves to sleep that night, knowing they would never get with them.

One, however, didn't. Instead, she was just going to have convince him otherwise.

"Butler-san! Over here," called Risa.

He made his way over to his sister's friend. "What is it, Risa."

"A-hem?"

He sweatdropped, forgetting her personality. "Risa-sama."

"Nothing important."

He turned. "Then I'll just be going, then..."

"I lied!" She caught up. "Here's a glimpse of what you're missing with Hayate."

With that, she claimed a kiss.


	35. Lost Diaries, IkusaxYukariko

Every now and then, Nagi found a diary of her mother's hidden in the apartment building, a link to her past uncovered, which made Nagi feel closer to her every time she found one.

But sometimes, they had too much information.

Like one time, when Hayate had walked in on her discovery, asking, "What's that?"

"One of my mom's diaries. A good one, too; lots of entries!"

"Really? Can I see?"

Nagi turned the page to the next entry.

_Today, I met the hottest person ever: Ikusa Ayasaki. He was so nice and honest that I..._

Well... this was awkward.


	36. Job, Duty, Desire, ChiharuxSakuya

To serve her. That was Chiharu's job.

To make her smile, to always be around when she is needed. To solve all of her problems. That was Chiharu's duty.

To love her? Was that part of the life of a maid?

Again Chiharu felt her chest throb a little, as she thought about her master's cute smile. Why did Sakuya always popped up in her head? Why her heart became excited with every thought of her?

Chiharu had to do something about it.

The next day, Sakuya was surprised to hear a confession.

To love her. That was Chiharu's desire.


	37. Christmas Video, WataruxMiki

Wataru had a very important video to finish. Being head of the Video Research and Analysis Club, he had certain duties, and one of the ones he bestowed upon himself was adding to the Video pool to be researched.

This video was different. He would prefer it if the others never saw it. Ever.

"It's almost finished..." He muttered, adding the finishing touches.

"What's that?"

Wataru wasn't expecting Miki to be right behind him.

She pushed him out of the way, "Com'n, it can't be that bad-"

It was a .gif of the two kissing under mistletoe.

"...I stand corrected."


	38. Christmas Party Woes, NagixAlice

Nagi closed her door with a sigh. She knew that holding an apartment Christmas party was a bad idea, and when Hayate didn't want to exclude anyone and invited their friends from Hakuou, Nagi couldn't take all the noise.

"Why can't things be nice and quiet?" She flopped down onto her tatami.

"I know, right?"

Nagi wasn't expecting an answer. "What are you doing in my room, Alice?"

The little girl replied, "Same as you. Getting away from the loud noise. It's my nap time."

Nagi yawned. "It seems it's mine too..."

So they slept together.

...No, not like that.


	39. Christmas Vacation, NonoharaxMaria

"Maria, you're... taking time off?" Nagi was surprised; this was the first time Maria ever asked for vacation.

"Yes, Nagi. That is correct."

"Bu... what will I do without you?" The girl teared up, clearly having some separation issues.

Maria smiled, saying, "Well, while I'm gone, at least you have Hayate all to yourself."

Nagi lit up, not thinking about the apartment tennants. "Okay! Well, merry Christmas."

* * *

Nonohara caught Maria as she left the apartments. "So?"

Maria gave a grin. "I got the whole week."

And so, the two went off to make some Christmas memories...

Again, wrong kind.

Pervert.


	40. Christmas Manga, HayatexBritney

"I am having a merry Christmas here in Magical Land!" Britney said plainly in the middle of town. "If only there was some stud here to make it merrier!"

Suddenly! Santa came down the chimney magically beside her. No, wait! It was actually Hayate!

"Have no fear, for I, Hayate, am here to keep you warm!"

"Oooh, Hayate!"

* * *

Maria looked over Nagi's shoulder. "Didn't that creep you out before?"

The wannabe mangaka nodded. "Yeah, but every manga deserves a holiday special."

"Oh, so does that mean that you're going to do another one with you and Bri-"

"No." Nagi shuddered.


	41. Christmas Spirits, GilbertxYukiji

"A toast to Christmas spirit, with the Christmas spirits!"

And with a clink, Yukiji and Gilbert drained their glasses near immediately. The two sat in Yukiji's apartment in the school, swaying more than tall grass in a hurricane. Neither had anyone to stay with for Christmas, Gilbert being illegitimate and Hinagiku wanting Yukiji drunk at the apartment. Somehow, though, they found their way together.

"Who needs other people," Yukiji slurred. "I got my two bestest buddies right here, Gilbert and Sake!"

Gilbert laughed in agreement, spilling more alcohol into the two's glasses.

And they were happy. Or just really drunk.


End file.
